


shining upon man

by kallistei



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/kallistei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any curse is a gift in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining upon man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [where the wild roses grow: a comment ficathon for dead women in fiction](http://girljustdied.livejournal.com/93525.html), posted anon.

Cassandra dreams.

When they bury Hector, she dreams.

When her city burns, and her family falls, she dreams.

When the lesser Ajax drags her from the temple by her hair, climbing atop her in rubble and flame, she dreams.

When Clytaemnestra raises the knife, steel-gleam no sharper than her smile, still she dreams.

She needs not see them in truth for she has known these all come and go from her dreams past: Achilles felled by Paris’ arrow, Greek ships shattered by storm and wave, Ajax drowned by Athena’s rage, Clytaemnestra slain by her own children’s hands.

This is the one true gift of prophecy: the understanding that to everything there is a time, and an end.


End file.
